Naruto: My big adventure in Naruto
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Hi! I'm your normal average everyday girl. Until this one fateful day when a car crash changed my life. Parings: SasuSaku, Hinruto, Itachi X OC, Kabuto X Sasukia (OC), and others to come. I don't own any of the characters except my OCs. Please tell me what you liked about the story. Even if you didn't like it, please tell me what I can to improve it. Rewriting chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Me

I was an ordinary girl. Well, not so ordinary, but ordinary. I lived in a normal house and learned normal things. Only, my parents were divorced and I saw my dad every second weekend for three days.

I'm fourteen years old, with brown hair and brown eyes. I'm a tomboy girl with long hair. I usually keep it back in a ponytail.

I wore either short sleeved dark colored shirts and shorts, long sleeved dark colored shirt and long pants, a maroon/light blue/navy blue/white short sleeved shirt and long navy blue pants, or random clothing based on how I feel that day. I hardly wore dresses or skirts. I wear black rimmed glasses and black/dark blue hearing aids with purple, blue and white molds.

Hearing aids are something that people wear when they're old or if they had meningitis. Meningitis is a bad, infectious fluid that attacks the brain, causing it to grow weak and affect our hearing. Back in the early 80's, people died because of the disease. Even now, it's still dangerous. Especially if the victim is a baby o an old person. I got it when I was two or three and I was lucky to be alive.

I graduated Eight Grade on May 27, 2015. I was about to go to High School this year too. Oh, I haven't told you my name yet. My name is Dianne.

I'm quite tall for my age. I look fifteen, when I'm fourteen. When I was in preschool, I had a growth spurt and grew to be taller than all my classmates. I was even taller than one or two of my teachers!

I'm the youngest of my family, save for my two younger cousins and my second cousin. I have two older sisters and no brothers. Well, actually, if you count it from my mom side of the family, I have one older sister. You see, this isn't my dad's first divorce. It's his second. When my dad first married, he had a daughter, my eldest sister named Julia but we called her Julie. Then when Julie was two years old, dad and her mom got divorced. Then he met my mom. They had my sister, Vanessa, and I came three years later. When I was thirteen and my sister was sixteen, our parents got divorced. I'm rambling again.

Yeah, I tend to ramble a lot. Well, on to my personality, likes, dislikes, and hobbies.

Like I said, I'm a tomboy. I'm also a writer, a movie actress, a dancer, and an archer, which means that I do archery. I'm horrible at archery and can't hit a target to even save my life. My mom signed me up for it.

I like chocolate, dark chocolate, chocolate ice cream, ramen noodles, dancing, writing, blogging, and sleeping. My favorite season is summer.

I dislike white chocolate. My least favorite season is winter.

I have a crush on Itachi Uchiha from Naruto.

My hobbies include writing, blogging, sleeping, and reading. Oh, and playing checkers and chess.

This is all about me. You'll learn about my amazing adventure next time. See ya later!


	2. Chapter 2: The story starts

My alarm clock rang loudly. I put my three middle fingers together and slammed them on the snooze button. All the sudden a bright light shone on my face.

"Mom!" I yelled. I threw a pillow. She laughed as she caught it.

"It's time for archery class." She said. I heard a meow and looked up to see Spencer. Spencer is my black and white tuxedo emerald green eyed cat. He's a long-medium haired cat. It means that even though his hair looks long, it's medium length. He was staring at me like he was saying that he didn't want to be here.

"Fine. Just get Spency-boy off of me..." Spency-boy was one of my nicknames for Spencer. Spencer walked off the bed before mom could do anything. Oi, I wished that my mom would stop with all the 'putting Spencer on the bed to wake me up,' thing. I groaned and got up. I chose to wear my black short sleeved Mercy shirt and my blue shorts. I put on my normal black boots, knowing that this was gonna be a _long_ day. I hated archery camp. It was one of my weakness. I mean I like doing archery and all, but it's the instructors. They're so strict. It's like they expect you to get it on the first try. I often wished that I never wanted to do archery in the first place. I heard a honk. It was Karrie. Karrie is my ride to Mercy. I grabbed my lunch bag and a bag of Kookie Krunch, my favorite cereal. I ran out and into Karrie's car.

"Dianne! Wait!" My mom called out. I rolled down the window. "You forgot your water bottle."

"Oh, thanks mom." I replied. I rolled up the window and we left.

"Hey, your late once again, feline brat." Karrie said. I forgot to mention, Karrie and I have a name calling game. We try to make up a name that tries to irritate the other person. Whoever gets irritated first looses. My score? Ninety-nine. Hers? Absolute Zero. Yeah, one more time I win and I'll get to eat all the chocolate ice cream that I want for a month. In this game, whoever's score get's to a hundred first gets a prize of their owns. My was all the chocolate Ice cream for a month, Karrie's was for me to wear a pink frilly dress and pink make up.

"Blame the stupid alarm clock for not working right. Bacon eating pig." I smirked. She hated that name a lot.

"You are a real prat, ya know that, right?" I grinned.

"And I win again. That's the hundredth time, too." She groaned. How do I stay cool under all the name calling? Easy, I remained calm under the pressure. Some people have it, some people don't. She groaned.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"What? You thought that I was a goody goody girl? Nope, kid, I'm a trouble maker." She took her E-cigaret out. One more thing that I forgot to mention. Karrie, even though sixteen, smokes. But it's just e-cigs so it's fine. I have a problem with smokers smoking real cigs because the smoke clogges up my lungs. I don't really know why.

"Then to Brasket Brobens!" I exclaimed. She laughed. We both liked that place. In fact that was how and where we met. I still remember that day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Uggh, can we just go someplace with food, mom?" I complained. Mom sighed.  
_

 _"Fine. Where to?"_

 _"Brasket Brobens!" I exclaimed. Mom laughed._

 _As we entered the place, I went up to the woman who's name I couldn't remember. "One medium bowl of double dark chocolate Ice cream, please."_

 _"That'll be twenty-five cents." She droned. My mom gave her a quarter and we were just about to leave until,_

 _"WATCH OUT!" A girl exclaimed. She was wearing skates and was about to fall forwards when I stepped in front of her still holding my ice cream. She fell on top of me._

 _"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded. She reminded me of Liz from Soul Eaters._

 _"Karrie! You idiot! You could of hurt one of our costumers!" The woman shouted. We both got up, and I could see the sadness on her face._

 _"I'm fine." I replied. "Besides, I wanted to help. She's lucky I was here. She could of gotten hurt or worse, gotten into a coma."_

 _"I-I'm fine, miss." Karrie stuttered to me._

 _"You should apologize to her, idiot." I saw that Karrie was clenching her fist, trying not to punch the woman._

 _"E-Excuse me. I gotta go." She said and left. It was more like she was running away from the woman. I followed Karrie to make sure that she was alright._

 _When I saw her, I walked closer and I heard her crying. "Why, God, why? Am I that small? That insignificant?"_

 _She started to sing a song._

 _Karrie: **Dear God, can you hear me? Are you even there?**_

 _ **If so, can you please help me?**_

 _I stood there, amazed. I made that song up!_

 ** _Is it so wrong to be so different? Is it so wrong?_**

 ** _Dear God, please just help me! That's all I ask for!_**

 _When she finished singing the whole song, I clapped. She turned around in shock. "That was amazing. I actually made that song."  
_

 _Karrie looked surprised. "So you were the girl I heard singing the other day?!"_

 _I nodded. She smiled. "I'm a fan."_

 _I held out my hand for her to shake. "My name's Dianne, with two n's."_

 _"Karrie with a K." We've been friends ever since._

* * *

While I was thinking about the past, a drunken with a truck decided to drive on the wrong side of the road and hit us. I blacked out, hearing my name being called...


	3. Chapter 3: Joining the Akatsuki

**Chapter three! You'll find out what happens to Dianne! PS, I only own Dianne's name she uses and Taiga. Taiga is a white tiger with thirteen tails. She has pure blue eyes and is a tailed-beast  
**

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold Italics is Taiga talking**_

 _ **Bold Italics Underlined is Taiga thinking or switching POV's  
**_

* * *

I woke up, gasping. Where was I? I looked around and saw that I was in a forest. I was leaning against a tree like as if I was sleeping on it.

' _Am I dead? Or am I dreaming?_ ' I thought.

" _ **You are not dead or dreaming.**_ " A voice in my head replied. She had a soft voice, smoother than cream.

' _Who are you? Where am I?_ ' I asked her.

" _ **I am Taiga, the thirteen tailed white tiger. And you are my Jinchuriki. You are in the world of Naruto.**_ " I made an inner fangirl squeal, which Taiga heard. " _ **Woah, calm down, young one.**_ "

' _Sorry, I'm just so excited!_ ' I squealed inside my thoughts.

" ** _Your name is Dianne, correct?_** " She asked. I nodded.

' _With two n's._ '

" _ **Let's change it to something more Japanese sounding. Like, uh, let's see, how about Daian?**_ " I nodded. " _ **Good.**_ "

I heard some talking and pretended to be unconscious. "Hey, Itachi, look, there's an unconscious girl here, can we eat her?"

Kisame. I knew by the tone of his voice.

"No, let's wake her up and ask why she is here. If she's a spy, then we'll kill her." Itachi. I almost blushed but didn't. His voice sounded kinder in real life than on the show. I felt a nudge on my shoulder. I woke up and blinked twice. I looked at the two people that were there. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Daian." I squeaked.

"Where are you from?" Kisame asked. I pretended to be afraid of him and backed away as good as I could. Itachi turned to Kisame.

"Kisame, I think you should back up a bit, you're scaring her." Then Itachi turned back to me. "So, where are you from?"

"I don't know!" I faked crying. "I don't remember anything besides my name! That's all I know!"

" _ **Wow, you're really good.**_ " Taiga complimented me.

' _Well, I was an actress._ ' I replied to her.

"It's okay, don't cry." Itachi wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. "Shh, it's okay, don't cry."

He did that until I stopped 'crying.' and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 _ **ITACHI'S POV**_

"We should take her to Leader." I said to Kisame, once Daian fell asleep.

"What? Are you serious?" He exclaimed. I shushed him and pointed to the sleeping girl. Her hair was a dark brown and tied in a ponytail. She had glasses. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that said, 'Just because I'm into dark stuff doesn't mean that I'm evil, oh wait, I am evil,' black shorts that said '50% demon, 50% angel, 100% myself' and she had black ninja sandals.

But she wasn't a ninja, she was something else. I picked her up and carried her. We jumped up to the tree branches. Kisame looked at me. "Hey, Itachi, how did you know that rocking her back and forwards was gonna help her stop crying?"

I looked ahead. "Because I used to do that to my younger brother and sister when they had a bad dream and started crying."

I started to remember the past that I used to have with Sasuke and Sasukia...no doubt that Sasuke hates me now... but Sasukia, I hoped that she was able to help lead Sasuke down the right path. The path with love. I hope they're alright. I shook that thought out of my head. They were alright, I just know it.

I felt a shift behind me and a groan. I turned my head around to see that Daian was waking up.

* * *

 _ **MY POV**_

I shifted and groaned. I moved my eyes to see that I was in the forest and someone was carrying me.

"Oh, look, the girl's awake." Kisame exclaimed. I saw that I was on Itachi. I blushed. Kisame rolled his eyes. They jumped off the branches and landed on the ground.

"We're here." Itachi replied. I got off of him, slightly blushing. We went in the hideout, and walked to the Leader's room. I hid behind Itachi, faking fear.

"Itachi, Kisame. Did you find anyone that was in the forest?" Leader asked.

"Just a young girl name Daian. She has amnesia, sir." Kisame answered.

"Ah, where is she?" Leader asked. I 'timidly' came out from behind Itachi. Leader smiled. "So you are Daian, correct?"

I nodded, 'shyly.' "There's no need to be shy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"O-okay." I stuttered.

"Do you want to join the Akatsuki?" Leader asked. I nodded. "Good, but in order to join, you must first defeat one of our members in battle."

Once again, I nodded. "Kisame, get the other members here."

Kisame nodded and left. A few minutes later, he came back with everyone else. "Choose who you want to face. Tobi, Deidara, Konan, Hidan, Zetzu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, or Sasori."

"Tobi." I knew that Tobi was stronger than he looked or acted. I knew his real identity too. I heard Kakuzu whispering to Konan.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks that Daian loses."

"I bet you forty bucks that Daian wins." Konan whispered back. I smirked. I knew everything about Tobi already. From where he's gonna attack to when he was gonna attack. He thrust his fist and I jumped back, avoiding the punch and stares.

I somehow materialized a dart into my hands. Everyone, including me was shocked. I threw the dart at Tobi, getting his hand when was about to remove the dart. I materialized more darts and threw them all, all of them hitting Tobi's cloak pinning him to the wall behind him. I pushed myself off the wall and landed softly on the floor.

Chakra build up in my pawns, and I hit a lot of the chakra points. I won the battle. Kakuzu stood there, gaping. Konan smirked.

"Didn't you say that you bet forty dollars if I won?" I questioned Kakuzu. Kakuzu fainted. I took two twenty dollar bills out of his pocket and gave them to Konan. I also swiped ten ten dollar bills. I made the darts disappear and Tobi fell to the floor. I walked up to him. "You okay, Tob?"

He got up. "Yes."

"Tobi, you are a good boy." I replied, trying to make him happy. Leader just stared in awe at my strength.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Daian." He handed me the Akatsuki cloak. I smiled.

"It's an honor, Leader." He smiled back.

* * *

After the ceremony, Konan showed me to my room. It turns out that I was rooming with her. I got new clothes and everything. I also got a mask. The mask was black and had silver patterns of roses. Blue crescent moon patterns were also on the mask.

I wondered how long it took for the person to make it. I received a silver ring with a black opal in it. It was really pretty. I put it on my right middle finger. After I put the cloak on, I received my first mission.

Enter the Leaf village and learn secrets about the nine-tailed jinchuriki. Weaknesses, strength, anything. Anything that we could get our hands on.

' _This,_ ' I thought ' _was gonna be fun._ '

* * *

 _ **At the border of the Village Hidden in the Leaf**_

"How do we get in?" Deidara asked. I smirked, already having a plan.

"I know." I told them my plan and they agreed.

* * *

The guards saw us walking in. That was my cue.

"Mommy, how long is it until the next village?" I acted.

"Not long, dear, in fact it's just up ahead." We walked towards the gate.

"Hold it!" One of the guards said. "You aren't allowed to enter. There has been sightings of the Akatsuki members around here. We were told that no one is allowed to enter or leave unless it's a mission."

Deidara was getting irritated. I stopped him by speaking.

"Awww, our supplies are getting low and we don't have enough to eat." I looked at the guards and sprouted crocodile tears. "Please, mister, please let us enter, we are poor weary travelers in need of food and rest. Please let us stay for awhile. Please?"

"Yeah, ever since father died, we lost our home. We've been travailing on the on the road ever since I was ten and Tsuki was two. We lost a lot of things. Please sir, please let us enter." Deidara asked.

"Yes, my poor husband, he died fighting to protect us from an evil man. Oh, my dear darling!" Konan faked crying. She pretended to fall. Deidara caught her.

"Mommy!" I 'exclaimed.'

"Our mother has a weak heart and lives on our prayers, please sir, let us in." Deidara acted out.

The guards fell for it. One of them was crying. The other guard ran to help Konan. "C-come on in! Please, come on in. There is a shop on the fourth street on the left and a hotel on the fourth street on the right."

The guard was bawling by time we pasted by. I ran up to the bawling guard and bowed. "Thank you kind sir! You have helped us rest our weary feet. We thank you for that."

The guard smiled though his tears and ruffled my hair. "T-take good care of your mother, y-ya hear? She's a lovely lady."

The guard started hiccuping as I left. We went up to the fourth street and took a right until there was a hotel. We entered the hotel and there was a lady who welcomed us. Her name was Muki. She had long greenish teal hair that was tied in ponytails, her eyes were the same color as her hair. She reminded me of Miku Hatsune.

The hotel was lovely. There were three separate bedrooms, two bathrooms, it was like heaven. We settled down in our rooms in the hotel and slept that night.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm just gonna end it here. But don't worry! I'm already working on the next chapter! Please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! It means a lot because I know that just by reviewing, following, and/or favoriting, your helping and supporting me writing this story! Bai!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Was it really all an act?

**I based of the lady who welcomed them to the hotel off of Miku Hatsune, so yeah. Please read and enjoy! Oh and PS  
**

 _Italics are dreams_

 **this time and**

 _ **Bold Italics are Taiga**_

 **and  
**

 _ **Bold italic underlined are still the same**_

* * *

 _As I slept I woke up in my dream next to a big prison cell. I saw Taiga. "Taiga, what is this place?"_

 _ **"This is the place where I am trapped. I am not allowed to leave this place. Only time I am is if I'm released by you."** She looked sad. **"Of course, that will never happen."**_

 _"What are you talking about?" I asked._

 ** _"My last Jinchuriki never trusted me enough to let me out. She said that it's because she never trusted me. And that she never will."_**

 _"I trust you." I replied._

 _ **"You just met me, how can you trust me?"** She asked._

 _"Because I can. Besides, I have this feeling that I can trust you. I don't know why but it feels like that you and I will be best of friends, Taiga."  
_

 ** _"Thank you, Daian."_** _She thanked me. I smiled._

 _"You're welcome."_

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs. I got dressed and went into the kitchen. There was Konan making eggs.

"Where's Dei?" I asked Konan, using Deidara's nickname that I made up for him. It was also his code name for him when we were on missions.

"Still sleeping, Tsu. Dear, why don't you go and wake him up."

"Okay, mommy!" But when I went to wake him, I already saw him awake. He turned to me.

"Hey, Tsu, just a question, but how come you're a really good actress?" He asked. I sat on the bed next to him.

"Hmmm, I think it might of been genetic. Maybe one side of my family was an ancestors of great actors and actresses. I don't know." I really was sad this time. I was thinking about my family back at home. I wondered how mom, dad, and my sisters were doing. And Karrie. I wonder how she was doing. We heard a crash sound and ran to the kitchen to find that Konan had collapsed. "Mommy!"

I thought that she was acting when she pretended to have a weak heart. But I guess not. Deidara went to get Muki. They both came back into the room.

"Tsuki, stay back, we're gonna lift her up." Muki said. Dei must of told her my name. "One, two, three."

* * *

At the hospital Dei and I were huddled close to each other. "Tsu, why don't you go get some flowers for mom, I'll stay here to watch mom."

I nodded. While I left the hospital, I thought about something as I walked to the flower shop. If Konan had a weak heart then that means, how long had she had a weak heart? If it was this weak then she must of had it for a long time. But if it was this weak, then why hasn't she been taken off from taking missions? How long has she had a weak heart? Does Leader know? Did anyone know? I needed to talk to an Akatsuki member. But how and who? I couldn't talk to any one of them without getting caught. Well besides Deidara but he might not know.

I saw a pigeon. But not just any pigeon. A messenger pigeon. I silently went up and caught it.

I coo-d to calm it down. After the pigeon calmed down, I tied a message on it's leg and sent it off. I felt a presence behind me and turned around to see that it was Naruto.

"Hey, what were you doing with that pigeon?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Sending a message to an old friend at my old village. The one I had before we had to move away. I miss it so much, but I don't mind. I was just on my way to the flower shop." I walked away, but turned my head back. "My name's Tsuki, what's yours?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" I smirked.

"See you around, Naruto." I turned around and walked to the shop.

"My Jinchuriki brother." I whispered.

I touched the ring I was given. I wondered how long it was gonna take for the Leader to know what I really was. A Jinchuriki. I wondered what he was gonna do to me once he found out. I just hope he didn't even find out.

I entered the shop and was greeted by Ino. "Hello miss, how may I help you?"

"Hello miss-" I pretended to not know her name.

"Ino. My name is Ino. And yours is?"

"Tsuki. My name is Tsuki."

"Ah, so it's Japanese for Moon. That's really pretty." I blushed.

"Thanks. My brother gave it to me." I replied.

"Oh? That's so cool. So what kind of flowers do you want?"

"Do you have any natural blue roses? My mom love these."

"Yes. Come on, I'll show you where." Ino led me to the flowers and they were beautiful. I picked four out.

"There, these will be enough." I replied.

"That'll be two yens." Then a boy came in. He had an evil look in his golden eyes, copper colored hair, a golden short sleeved shirt, and copper shorts. Ino looked a bit afraid when she saw him. "Hello, Reipu."

Her tone of voice sounded different. It sounded angry with a hint of fear in it. This boy, his whole body seems to scream 'I'm evil.'

He walked up to Ino. "Aw, come on, babe. Don't be like that."

"Go away, Reipu. I'm busy with a costumer." Reipu growled and took both of Ino's hands. She struggled to break free when Reipu pushed on the ground, still holding Ino's hands.

"You will love me."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, holding the sign for Illuminati. "You forgot that I'm still here. And the fact that I can do Ninjustu."

"Well well well, who are you? Another little innocent girl."

"I lost my innocence when I was my father murdered right in front of my eyes when I was freaking two years old. I vowed to avenged my father on that same day. I vowed to kill the cold blooded murderer when I found him. However, threatening a girl, I wont stand by that. I'll fight." For some strange reason, I could do Ninjustu. I have never done Ninjustu at all. Illuminati. Tiger. Demon. Devil. Flower. Rose. Illuminati.

Darts appeared in my hand. Good thing I always practiced my aim. I threw them and they all pinned Reipu to a wall. I smirked. "Looks like you can't move now. What cha gonna do?"

I helped Ino up and she called her mom. Her mom came down. "What is it, Ino?"

"Mom, Reipu was forcing me to go out on a date with him. He hurt me but it was a good thing that Tsuki was here to save me." She explained. Her mom turned to me.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Your welcome." I bowed. "I like to help my friends."

I left the store. On my way to the hospital, I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Sasuke. "Sorry bout that."

"It's okay." He replied in a dry voice.

"I'm Tsuki." I held out my hand.

"Sasuke." He shook it and passed by me. I saw his sister ahead, laughing with Sakura and Naruto. I frowned. I just had to tell him.

"Wait, Sasuke." He stopped. "I know what your brother did and, well, he lied about his reason why he did it. Think why else he might of done it. The real reason is in you, you and your sister. Don't cut your ties or your bonds. You'll regret it. Maybe he did it to protect you. Maybe there's a person behind the true reason. Maybe that person is the one you truly need to kill. But let me tell you this. When your brother said to hate, he means the opposite. He means that you need to love. Love more than just your sister. Love your team. Love your sensei. Love yourself. Your brother's watching over you. He loves you."

Sasuke growled. He turned and whispered to me. "How can you know the pain that I went through? You have your family. I-"

I interrupted him.

"No I don't." I replied.

"Huh?"

"I'm adopted. I lost my real parents the day after I was born. My brother found me crying and hurt. He isn't my real brother. The reason that my real mom and dad were killed was because I too have a tailed beast inside me. I was targeted. The real reason that my adopted mom, brother and I moved here was because so I could find a teacher to help me control my unstable, growing chakra. They don't know the true reason is that I have a beast inside of me. The thirteen tailed tiger. You'll find out about it in 'The book of the Tailed Beast'. Chapter Thirteen, page four hundred thirteen. Just so you know. And your sister knows something about your brother, but don't ask her, you'll find our in your own time. Just don't go and try to get revenge. By the way, there's a fourth Uchiha out there. He's an old friend of your sensei. But don't tell your sensei that. I want to surprise him." I smirked and left. As I walked away, I felt Sasuke's shock. I was gonna have fun doing this job. I knew that Sasuke, Sasukia, and Itachi had tailed beast of their own too. So did everyone in the Rookie Nine, this is including Shikamaru, and Gai's team too.

* * *

I got to the hospital and put the roses on the counter by Konan's bed. I sighed and sat down by Deidara.

"Why didn't she tell us that she really did have a faint heart, Dei?" I asked. Deidara shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't want to jeopardize the mission." He replied. "Maybe she didn't want us to know that she had a faint heart, knowing that we would just abandon the mission and fail knowing about Naruto. Who knows, just as long that she's okay."

We fell asleep in the room that night, not knowing that someone was watching us and planning to kill me...

* * *

 ***Gasps* Oh no, what is that evil fiend up to now?! Find out on the next chapter!  
**

 **Until then, ALOHA!**


End file.
